User talk:Moobeh
Story Missions Mission numbers may be used to refer to missions friends are playing on Xbox Live. For example, 2-13 would mean True Vault Hunter Mode, mission 13 (The Once and Future Slab). Sanctuary A Dam Fine Rescue A Train to Catch Rising Action Bright Lights, Flying City Wildlife Preservation The Once and Future Slab The Man Who Would Be Jack Where Angels Fear to Tread Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2 Toil and Trouble Data Mining The Talon of God Side Missions Arid Nexus - Badlands *Hungry Like the Skag *Uncle Teddy Arid Nexus - Boneyard *Get to Know Jack *This Just In *Monster Mash (Part 2) Bloodshot Stronghold *Out of Body Experience *Splinter Group Caustic Caverns *Minecart Mischief *Perfectly Peaceful The Dust *The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai *Clan War: Starting the War *Clan War: First Place *Clan War: Reach the Dead Drop *Clan War: End of the Rainbow *Clan War: Trailer Trashing *Clan War: Wakey Wakey *Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks *Rakkaholics Anonymous *Monster Mash (Part 1) *Positive Self Image Eridium Blight *A Real Boy: Clothes Make the Man *A Real Boy: Face Time *A Real Boy: Human *Customer Service *Kill Yourself *To Grandmother's House We Go The Fridge *Note for Self-Person *Swallowed Whole *The Cold Shoulder Frostburn Canyon *Cult Following: Eternal Flame *Cult Following: False Idols *Cult Following: Lighting the Match *Cult Following: The Enkindling *Monster Mash (Part 3) Fink's Slaughter House *Bandit Slaughter: Round 1 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 2 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 3 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 4 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 5 The Highlands *Best Mothers Day Ever *The Overlooked: Shields Up *The Overlooked: Medicine Man *The Overlooked: This is Only a Test *Slap Happy *Stalker of Stalkers *Hidden Journals *Arms Dealing *Hyperion Contract #873 Lynchwood *3:10 to Kaboom *The Bane *Breaking the Bank *Animal Rescue: Medicine *Animal Rescue: Food *Animal Rescue: Shelter *Showdown *Demon Hunter Opportunity *Home Movies *Written by the Victor *Statuesque Ore Chasm *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 1 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 2 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 3 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 4 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 5 Sanctuary Hole *Safe and Sound Sanctuary *Claptrap's Birthday Bash! *Assassinate the Assassins *Won't Get Fooled Again *Torture Chairs *The Bane *BFFs *The Chosen One *Hell Hath No Fury *You. Will. Die. (Seriously.) *Bearer of Bad News Sawtooth Cauldron *The Great Escape *Capture the Flags *The Lost Treasure Terramorphous Peak *You. Will. Die. (Seriously.) Thousand Cuts *Defend Slab Tower *Shoot This Guy in the Face *Rocko's Modern Strife *Poetic License Three Horns - Divide *In Memoriam Three Horns - Valley *The Iceman Cometh Tundra Express *Mighty Morphin' *You Are Cordially Invited: Party Prep *You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP *You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party *The Pretty Good Train Robbery *Mine, All Mine *No Hard Feelings Wildlife Exploitation Preserve *Animal Rights *Doctor's Orders DLC Mission Flows #Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty mission flow #Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage mission flow #Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt mission flow #Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep mission flow Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Moobeh page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 21:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods''